


Equations of Life

by jjprobert



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, damn variables, why can't life be simple?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because unfortunately, life is never that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equations of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:- Erik: equations of life

"Jane, I'm sure it's not as simple as that."

Life is far too complicated for something to be that simple.

The problem with life is, you never know if you have all the variables accounted for. You never know what might be waiting to surprise you in the next day, hour, minute even. Of course, you can get to the point where you believe the potential perturbations are small enough to take the risk on something. And for different people, that point comes at different times.

Jane puts that point much earlier than he does. It's one of the reason's he chose to be her mentor, to dampen her impulses in order to get a viable block of work.

"But, he's bound to return soon."

"Don't count on it. Remember, he has a responsibility to his people first."

As surely as she has a responsibility to those funding her to produce scientific results. Not that he actually expects her to remember that now. But maybe. Maybe he can persuade her back to work with a different incentive, though.


End file.
